


Enamor Me

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena gets knocked out for a few hours, POV Lena Luthor, Wooing, buT I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING!, just wanted to warn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: based off a Tumblr ask meme.//please read tags just in case!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Enamor Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was the prompt: Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]
> 
> I'd link you to the tumblr post I wrote it on, but uhhh that's my roleplay blog >shrug<  
> But i was super proud of this one, so I wanted to share.
> 
> Let me know what you think? Okay, enough talking. Sending love!

It had _started_ with flowers.

An entire office full of them. But Kara didn’t seem to have gotten the hint from that. Maybe she wasn’t sure who sent them? Admittedly, Lena was sure there was a few variables that still ended in her favour. And thus, she continued on with The Wooing of Kara Danvers.

Next came the fleeting touches, to her wrist, toying with her fingers as they talked. And, oh, how they talked. About nearly everything that happened on a day-to-day basis.

Lena hadn’t known it was possible to talk to someone so often and still ache for the sound of their voice the moment you said goodbye. Turns out, it definitely was. For sure. 

When the fleeting touches were done often enough to drive Lena crazy with _wanting more_ , and yet not enough to draw the attention of Kara’s oblivious eyes…. Lena paused this little game. She had to collect herself, make sure this was really wanted: both by her and by Kara.

It took all of twelve hours to decide that it was.

What she wanted.

She was still so undetermined about Kara, all the way up until the day that Kara had blurted out she’d flown to their lunch date ( _”She’s killing me, Sam, killing me. She calls them lunch dates.”_ ) on a bus.

That’s when the pieces connected.

Wide eyed, Lena dragged Kara up to the L-Corp office. Secured the door, locking it on BOTH locks. Then she turned off her security cameras. She knew who she was with now, so she had no fear that she’d need them, but if she was about to Find Out the Truth about Kara’s second identity, then she would protect it. With her life, even.

(Kara hoped it never came to that, of course.)

Sure enough, Kara revealed the Truth. She was National City’s hero, Supergirl. Better than that: She was the Paragon of Hope. _That_ had been the reason she wasn’t falling bait to all of Lena’s advances.

Lena lunged then, kissing her for all they were both worth.

_(Which, given they were a Luthor and a Super, was probably a lot._

_After all, there isn’t quite a good range to narrow Supergirl’s net worth to._

_But Lena’s? Somewhere around 120 billion dollars.)_

The wooing didn’t stop there, though. Course not, that’d be stupid.

The best way to lose your lady, was to treat her like you already had.

So Lena took to treating Kara on dates, special ones too. Not just the regular, potstickers and movie night dates. And in return, Kara brought croissants from all over the world. Lena thought that was an even trade. 

More than, especially considering she was _well on her way_ to winning Kara’s heart, not just this new relationship.

Yes, the wooing was going quite well. Had been for some time. It was almost six months into their relationship, when Lena was stupid and got caught Kissing Supergirl, despite the media knowing of her relationship with KARA DANVERS. “Ugh.” was all she could muster.

That is, until some Supergirl radical fan girls decided to kidnap her.

Everything’s fun and games until you’re kidnapped by radicals, y’know?

They had tortured her for at least an hour and a half, trying to get her to disclose Kara’s true name. She pleaded the fifth on every question, vetoing their right to know. She just had to bide her time long enough to be rescued.

She knew that her love was already coming.

 _This,_ Lena thought determinedly as the kidnappers pushed her inside of an air vent cage, _was just part of wooing. Devotion, right? She’ll find me. In time. She’ll find me in time. ___

__That was one of the last thoughts she had ….._ _

__Until she woke up nearly four hours later. She was safe. In the DEO, it looked like— judging by the med bay scenery. And then Kara was there, right at her side._ _

__Lena smiled lopsidedly._ _

__“I knew you’d find me.”_ _


End file.
